TOW the Past Lover
by Shannon2
Summary: New C&M Fic. Chandler's old insecurities resurface b/c of an old acquaintance.


The One With the Past Lover  
  
Chandler and Monica are dating, but only Joey knows about them. Ironically enough, Joseph isn't really in this one. An old friend of both Chandler and Monica re-enters their lives and causes Chandler's old insecurities to resurface. How will they handle this new development?  
Please read and review. Also, there might be a few continuity errors, but since the show itself has errors I don't feel too bad about it. I'm not a writer for the show, so it doesn't have to be perfect, but this is a warning for all you nitpickers.  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters.  
  
[Scene: Central Perk. Everyone is there, with Phoebe, Rachel and Monica on the couch, Chandler in the arm chair, and Ross and Joey at the table. A man walks through the door and heads for the counter and recognizes Ross.]  
  
Man: Ross? Ross Geller?  
Ross: (looks up) hey Tony! Look Chandler it's Tony.  
Chan: (stands up and shakes his hand) What's up man! Long time no see.   
Tony: I know, its been like over six years.   
Chan: So how ya been?  
Tony: Good. I just moved back to the city a few months ago. (to Ross) Hey, how's Carol?  
Joey: he he he  
Tony: did I say something wrong?  
Ross gives Joey a strange look  
Ross: uh, no. It's just that things didn't work out with Carol.   
Tony: that's too bad man, I'm sorry.  
Chan: yes, she decided she'd rather work things out as a lesbian, and...well Ross isn't a lesbian.  
Tony laughs and Ross glares at Chandler  
Ross: uh anyway... let me introduce you to our friends. (Pointing them out) This is Joey, and that's Phoebe, Rachel, and my sister Monica.   
Tony: good to meet all of you. (looks at his watch) Listen guys, I gotta go, but we should get together later on.   
Chan/Ross: great.   
Tony: Chandler, you still live in the same aparment?  
Chan: yeah.  
Tony: okay then, so I'll just come by there later. (exits)  
Phoebe: ooh, he was cute.  
Rach: uh huh, very cute. And he seemed to really have his eye on Monica.  
Mon: What? Rachel that's crazy. (nervous laughter) I don't even know him.   
Phoebe: so when did you guys meet him?  
Ross: we met in college. (to Chandler) Remember what happened at the Culture Club concert?  
Chan: (laughs) oh right! (sees the other staring at him and Ross) What?   
Rach: Culture Club? Oh you guys were so cool...  
Chan: give us a break, it was the 80's. What do you expect from that time era?  
Mon: let's not forget the whole "Miami Vice" outfits.   
Rach: yes, what the hell was that with guys wanting to be like Don Johnson and Philip Michael Thomas?  
Phoebe: That Philip Michael Thomas was fine (Monica and Rachel both nod and smile)  
Ross: I cannot believe we are even having this discussion, but those suits made a big fashion statement. We would've looked like idiots dressed any other way!  
Rach: and dressing normally would've made you look like idiots?  
Chan/Ross: yeah!  
Joey: you're both dorks.  
Ross gives them all the finger in his unique way, and they respond. (Needless to say, to an onlooker they all looked like a bunch of idiots waving their arms in the air.)   
  
[Scene: Monica & Rachel's the next day. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are sitting in the living room playing cards.]   
  
Rach: So Monica, what was going on last night?  
Phoebe: What happened last night?  
Rach: Monica knows...  
Mon: what are you talking about?  
Rach: I'm talking about the looks between you and Tony while we were all hanging out.   
Phoebe: Ooh, sexual tension, huh?  
Mon: Of course not. I barely know the guy. Plus he's not my type.  
Rach: Oh yes he is... come on Mon, tell us!  
Mon: for the last time, there is nothing going on...  
Rach: fine. (mumbles lowly) I didn't want to know anyway.  
Phoebe: Well I do. What gives Monica? (looks at her hand) Oh! Gin!  
Mon: Aw man! Okay, but what I tell you guys stays between us.  
Rach: Sure honey.  
Phoebe: right, between us... and the spirits.  
Rach: what spir... you know what? never mind.  
Phoebe: (looking up at the ceiling) they'll all believe one day.  
Mon: uh, anyway... This happened before Phoebe moved in. I was here one night and there was a knock on my door, and it was Tony looking for Chandler.  
There was this sexual attraction between us, and one thing led to another and we ended up having sex.  
Rach: oh my god!  
Mon: I know! I don't usually do the one night stand thing {A.N: I don't know how true this is, but I'm going with it anyway}, but I just had to have him!  
Phoebe: was he any good?  
Mon: well yea... but that is so not the point. That was years ago, and I'm not attracted to him anymore.  
Rach: so what's the problem? Just tell him you aren't interested.  
Mon: he knows that, he's just trying to mess with me.  
Rach: so why can't we (looks at Phoebe) and the spirits, tell anyone?  
Mon: because Ross and Chandler cannot find out about this.  
Phoebe: why not?  
Mon: because he'd get all big brothery and bossy and it was so long ago.  
Phoebe: who, Chandler?  
Mon: no! Ross! Please, please don't tell them. I just want to forget it ever happened.  
Rach: explain something to me Mon... you wanna forget great sex? uh, why?  
Mon: no reason. Just don't tell Ross and Chand...  
Chan: (enters) hello children.  
Mon: ler... er, or! we could just go out.  
Phoebe: I did not think of that. what a great idea.   
Rach: yeah, let's go out (exits with Phoebe and Monica in tow).  
Chandler: (looks around the empty apartment) okay then...  
  
[Scene: Joey & Chandler's that evening. Joey is out having all the sex with some random girl, and Chandler, Ross and Tony have spent the evening drinking. Ross is passed out on the couch, and Tony and Chandler are on the barca loungers in the midst of empty beer bottles.]  
  
Chan: (speech slurred) is there anymore beer?  
Tony: (yep, slurred also) I dunno, let me check. (picks up the bottles around him and turns them up over his mouth, but they're all empty) nope, all gone.   
Chan: great, maybe the girls have some. I'll just go over there and... (attempts to get out of his seat but fails) I'll just call them.  
Tony: yeah, make sure you get Monica to come over... she's foxy.  
Chan: (smiling) yeah... wait, What'd you say?  
Tony: (looks over at Ross to make sure he's still asleep) Monica is so hot! I know she's Ross's little sister, but... Can I tell you a secret?  
Chan: (still slurring) sch-sure.  
Tony: (leans over towards Chandler) Monica and I had sex!  
Chan: What! (he jumps out the barca and knocks over a few bottles, startling Ross. Ross looks over at them, then closes his eyes again.)  
Tony: Shhh! Yeah man, it was a long time ago, but seeing her again just brought the memories back.   
Chan: why didn't you tell me!  
Tony: I don't know. It happened before I left the city. I came over to see you, saw her instead and never made it back to your place. (smiles smugly)  
Chan: I can't believe this.   
Tony: (chuckles) I don't know how you've remained friends with her..for..so..long (his voice trailed off as he fell asleep)  
Chan: you know if you weren't asleep I'd kick your ass.  
Tony: (mumbling in his sleep) wha?  
Chandler jumps at Tony's voice.  
Chan: uh, nothing. (he walks briskly into his room and shuts the door.)  
  
[Scene: Monica & Rachel's, the next day. Only Monica is there sitting at the kitchen table.]  
  
Chan: (enters) hey.  
Mon: Hey baby. (she goes and gives him a kiss on the lips) Guess what?  
Chan: what?  
Mon: Rachel will be gone for the entire evening, so we have the place to ourselves. I was thinking we could rent a couple videos. (smiles at him) I'll even let you get Die Hard...  
Chan: (half smiling) that sounds good.   
Mon: great! I'm gonna go pick up the movies right now. (grabs her purse) Did you have anything else in mind?  
Chan: (silent for a moment) uh, yeah. There's this new movie that I heard was really good.  
Mon: what's the name of it?  
Chan: it's called 'Did you sleep with Tony?'  
Mon: What?  
Chan: Did you sleep with Tony?  
Mon: where would you get an idea like that?  
Chan: he told me last night. Is it true?  
Mon: (sighs heavily) yes.  
Chan: well when were you going to tell me?  
Mon: Eventually... Look Chandler, it meant nothing.   
Chan: What if he hadn't come back? Were you ever going to tell me that you slept with one of my friends? Are there anymore friends you've slept with that I should know about?  
Mon: How can you even ask that! Of course there isn't. Chandler, we weren't even together when this happened.  
Chan: that's not the point.  
Mon: I don't care about you're past lovers, why are you making such a big deal about this?  
Chan: Because he was my friend Monica! And now... what we have is no longer special.  
Mon: what are you talking about?   
Chan: I used to think that what we have is special because it's us... anybody in the past didn't matter because you and I didn't care about them, but this is different.  
Mon: How is this different Chandler? I didn't care about him. It was just about sex.  
Chan: Monica, don't you see? He's had you... my friend has experienced what's made us so special.  
Mon: (walks closer to Chandler and cups his face in her hands) Chandler, what happened between Tony and I, all those years ago, could never compare to what we have, because... I love you.  
Chan: I love you too... but I just can't deal with this right now, its too hard. (Turns around to leave)  
Mon: Chandler?   
Chan: I need to be alone. (exits the apartment)  
Mon: (voice breaks) Chandler...  
  
[Time lapse to later that day. Monica has Tony pinned down on the floor in the hallway, like the position Rachel and Phoebe had Ross in TOW the Unagi.]  
  
Mon: why did you tell him!  
Tony: Ow! Monica, aren't we a little old to be doing this?  
Monica added pressure to his back. After all, she is freakishly strong.  
Tony: I never thought I'd say this, but you're hurting me.  
Mon: you deserve it. You have no idea the trouble you've caused.  
Tony: Monica, if you'd let oxygen get to my brain I can explain it to you. (she gets off his back and he gasps for air) Thank you!  
Mon: we'll see...  
Tony: I'm sorry, I really am. I was drunk, and I started running off at the mouth. I am so sorry.  
Mon: well it's not totally your fault. I should've told Chandler the truth.  
Tony: (smiles) well at least Ross doesn't know.  
Mon: Why did this have to happen? He looked so angry at me. I've never seen him that upset before.  
Tony: Look, why don't you go back inside and sit tight. I think I know where to find him.  
Mon: really? Are you sure?  
Tony: yeah, but you have to stop worrying. He'll be back, okay?  
Mon: Okay. (goes back inside her apartment and Tony quickly leaves)  
  
[Scene: outside of a strip club. {Uh, use your imagination because I'm not a patron of one of those things so I can't describe it.} Tony walks to the entrance and is about to walk in when he sees Chandler sitting on the sidewalk.]  
  
Tony: (stands behind Chandler) What are you doing out here?  
Chan: (without turning around) I was too depressed to go inside.  
Tony: Okay... (sits down beside Chandler) Why are you here?  
Chan: Why are you here?  
Tony: looking for you. Monica is really worried about you.   
Chan: well as you can see I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind... hey that rhymed! maybe I'm not as depressed as I thought I was.  
Tony: dude, anytime you choose to sit outside a strip club and not go in, you're depressed enough. (sees Chandler smile) There we go.   
Chan: its you're fault I'm here in the first place.  
Tony: I know man, and I'm sorry. But that's why I'm here. Blame me for all of this, but don't blame Monica.  
Chan: its her fault too.  
Tony: Maybe. Look Chandler, I don't know what's going on between you and her, but if it's what I think it is, then don't blow it.   
Chan: It feels different now... I can't explain it.  
Tony: What happened between us was a long time ago, Chandler, and you've got to let it go. She's obviously crazy about you to do bodily harm to me.  
Chan: (smiles) what'd she do?  
Tony: lets just say I don't enjoy having a knee in my back. Look all I'm saying is, don't let an insignificant night ruin what you two have... whatever that may be.  
Chan: Enough already! We love each other. And my insecurities almost got in the way of that. (stands up) I need to go talk to Monica.   
Tony: (watches Chandler as he leaves and yells) Good luck!  
  
[Scene: Monica & Rachel's. Monica is again by herself, thinking about Chandler. There's a knock on the door and she goes to answer it.]  
  
Mon: Chandler! (they both hug each other tightly) I was so worried about you.  
Chan: I'm sorry. (they break the hug and walk further inside)  
Mon: no, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Chandler, you gotta believe that.  
Chan: I know that Monica. All these old feelings of not being good enough for you resurfaced and I couldn't handle it. But I know that what we have is special, and always will be because I love you more than anything in this world.  
Mon: (tearing up) oh God! I love you too. (they lean in and kiss deeply in a tight embrace)  
  
[Time lapse to later that same day. Long day isn't it? anyway, Chandler and Monica are outside Central Perk at a table. Obviously it's warm weather. They're heads are close together and Monica is smiling about what Chandler is telling her when they hear someone run up to them.]  
  
Chan: (looks up and sees Tony standing there out of breath) What's up man?  
Mon: Hey Tony.  
Tony: (gasping for breath) He...Hey. Listen, I can't stay here long, I just wanted to say goodbye.  
Chan: you're leaving again? But you just got here.  
Tony: (looks over his shoulder) Well it was fun. Maybe I'll come back in another five to six years and you two will be married. (Monica and Chandler smile at each other) Well gotta run. Great seeing you again. (takes off running with them looking on)  
Mon: Wow, what was that about?   
Chan: I have no idea... (sees Ross running in their direction) uh-oh.  
Ross: (yelling) Tony! You get back here right now! I heard what you said about my sister! (runs right past Monica and Chandler but doesn't stop)  
Chan: (looks at Monica) Looks like Ross found out.  
Mon: Oh my God! (they hear Ross yelling obscenities)  
Chan: Okay, Ross is to never find out about us!  
Mon: I was thinking the same thing. It's like, one mind!   
  
  
The End  
  
That's all folks! Thanks for reading. This is my first time writing in script format, and I actually liked it! *gasp* But that doesn't mean it's any good. Anyway, please review below, it only takes 30 seconds... time it if you don't believe me.  



End file.
